


Drunken Confessions

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Party, Drunken Confessions, Getting Together, Hangover, M/M, Sick Character, drunk dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: “We’re co workers who hate each other but you had too much to drink at the christmas staff party and admitted your love for me. I don’t know how to act around you now.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7! Enjoy!

Phil really didn’t want to be here. He was never really one for parties in the first place but he hated Christmas staff parties even more. It was basically an excuse for getting drunk at work and everyone acted as if they loved one another. 

That’s mostly why Phil hated them so much. He liked to think of himself as pretty honest and, if he disliked someone he let it be known. A Christmas staff party never changed his feelings so he usually tried to avoid them. 

His boss was forcing him to attend this year. 

“Phil, you need to show your face at the staff party tonight”, Louise said, making it clear that he had to do as she said, no questions asked. “You’ve been working here for three years and never even bothered to show your face. Usually, I let you get away with it, but this year you’re competing for that promotion so you need to show up and show everyone what you’ve got.” 

Louise was nice and Phil was thankful to have her as his boss but, at that moment, he couldn’t help but hate her a little. He knew what he was being told. Not showing up for the staff party would diminish his chances at getting the promotion he had wanted ever since he started working as a video editor. 

It didn’t help that Louise threatened him in front of Dan Howell, the most arrogant, pompous and self-centred jerk Phil had ever had to work with. They were both going for the same promotion and Phil happened the know his adversary had never missed a staff party. Way to make me feel inadequate Louise.

In the end, he reluctantly agreed, already dreading actually having to show up at the party. He just couldn’t bare the idea of Dan being chosen for the promotion over him just because he didn’t bother to show up for a stupid staff party. 

Looking around, Phil rolled his eyes when he realised half the people at the party were already drunk. He didn’t think he could ever understand how people could get enjoyment out of drinking their own weight in alcohol and then proceed to make complete fools out of themselves when they were supposed to be respectable employees at the place of work, even if it was a party. 

Phil shook his head in disappointment when he realised that Dan was one of the persons who was already on his way to becoming absolutely pissed. As much as Phil hated him, he couldn’t help but have hoped that at least his adversary for the promotion would find it in himself to stay professional during the night. Apparently, he had expected too much. 

He finally decided to have a drink of wine himself and tried to mingle with as many people as possible, making sure to stick to the people that were most likely to remember everything the next morning. 

After an hour and a half of tolerating the party, he figured he had done his part and started looking for Louise to tell her he was leaving. He ended up bumping into a drunk Dan before he could find her and sighed, knowing that the polite thing to do was to make conversation. “Hey Howell, enjoying the party?” he said, figuring it was best to stick to the safe topics. 

What he was not expecting was for Dan to glare at him and slap him on the shoulder. It definitely wasn’t hard enough to hurt but Phil was left reeling. What the hell was going on?

“It’s always Howell with you, since the first time we met. You realise I have a name right. It’s Dan, maybe you could use it once in a while.”

Phil sighed but nodded. He was really not in the mood for this but Dan was obviously drunk and he couldn’t really find it in himself to leave him on his own or start off an argument when the other barely seemed able to defend himself. “Fine. Are you enjoying the party Dan? Better?” 

Dan smiled widely at him and Phil had to ignore the things that dimpled smile did to him. It didn’t help that drunk Dan seemed unaware that they were supposed to hate each other and was talking to him as if they were the greatest friends. 

“I’m having such a great time Philly! Did you have some of the punch? You should! It tasted a bit weird at first but now I keep wanting more.” That explained why half of the people at the party were drunk or on the way to being so. Someone had spiked the punch with alcohol. What are we children? 

“That’s really nice Dan but I’m going to have to pass. I was actually just heading out as soon as I find Louise to let her know.” 

Dan’s smile suddenly turned sad and he looked at him with those puppy dog eyes he had heard no one could say no to. He wouldn’t know, considering Dan had never looked at him like that. Until now, at least. 

“No!” Dan said, grabbing a hold of his hand. “You can’t leave! If you leave now I won’t see you again until next Monday and then we’ll have to go back to hating each other. I don’t want to do that. P-Please Phil, stay for a few minutes longer.”

Phil was at a complete loss over what to do. On one hand, he knew that Dan was only saying these things because he was absolutely hammered and he didn’t actually mean any of it. On the other hand, he was having a really hard time saying no to those sad eyes and face. With a sigh, he found himself relenting. “Fine, but only for a few minutes then I’m going home to get some sleep. I really don’t understand why you’re suddenly so opposed to us hating each other. It’s how it’s always been.”

Dan seemed to brighten up at having convinced Phil to stay but quickly went back to looking sad. “It’s not fair!” he suddenly shouted, shocking Phil and the people around them. Phil quickly shushed him and then grabbed his hand to drag him to a less crowded corner of the room. 

“What the hell are you shouting about? What’s not fair? Listen, you’re really drunk. Maybe I should take you home.” 

Dan obviously ignored him in favour of explaining himself. “It’s not fair that you hate me just because I dropped that mug of coffee on you on your first day. You seemed so determined to think that I had done it on purpose but it was genuinely just a mistake. By the time you started to believe me though I was too angry and snapped back but I didn't hate you.”

Phil was left to stare at him in confusion and shock. What the hell was Dan going on about? Sure, he remembered that particular coffee incident and he hadn’t been particularly happy over having to spend the day with coffee stains all over his clothes but he didn’t mean he hated Dan because of it. They might have argued about it at the time but he knew it was an accident. Clearly, Dan had different memories of that day. 

He was just about to say so but Dan still seemed to have other things to say. “And then after that it was always ‘Howell this…’ and ‘Howell that…’ I could never seem to get it right with you so then I started getting defensive and the next thing I know, you were telling everyone we hated each other but that couldn’t have been further from the truth because I-I love you Phil”, Dan slurred, looking at Phil with a goofy smile on his face. 

It seemed like, in his drunken stupor, Dan was not even aware of what he had just said. He was looking at him as if he didn’t have the faintest clue on how he had turned Phil’s world completely upside down just by uttering a few words. 

He had no idea what he was supposed to say but Dan spared him from having to answer by starting to look a little green and throwing up all over Phil’s shoes. 

*

“Come on Dan, let’s get you out of the car.” 

Phil had never been more happy to see his apartment building in his life. His shoes were a complete, mess he smelled like puke and he had a still very intoxicated Dan in his car. He really needed some well deserved sleep right now. 

Phil wanted so badly to yell at Dan after he had finished emptying his stomach all over his shoes but one look at his face had stopped him. Dan looked absolutely mortified and he kept looking around like a scared animal waiting for slaughter. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

Phil stopped him before he could build himself up into a panic and offered to drive him home. “My car is parked right outside and you’re definitely not fit to drive. Come on, I’ll drive you home”, he offered, giving him a small smile to show him he wasn’t angry. 

What he wasn’t planning on was for Dan to fall asleep almost as soon as they had gotten in the car. Phil hand idea where Dan lived and he didn’t have the heart to wake him up right away so, with a sigh, he decided to let him spend the night at his place. 

Now he just had to convince Dan to wake up and get out of the car but it seemed easier said than done. “Come on Dan, please. I’m exhausted and could really use with some sleep right now but I can’t do that if you don’t get out of the car.” 

That seemed to get to Dan because he grumbled but slowly made his way out of the car. He either hadn’t noticed he was not at his house or he simply didn’t care. Judging by the fact that he seemed to be looking a little green again, Phil thought it was the latter. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” 

It took a while, but he finally managed to get them both inside the apartment without injury. He made sure to grab a glass of water and some pain relievers for Dan in the morning and then led the way to his bedroom. “You can sleep in here tonight and I’ll be right next to you so wake me up if you feel sick during the night. There’s a bin right next to the bed on your side if you feel the need to throw up at any point.” 

Dan seemed too far gone to complain over having to share a bed and Phil was glad. He just wanted to get some sleep and forget the past two hours had even happened in the first place. He just hoped that Dan would end up forgetting everything he had said to him during the night or the next day would be so awkward. 

Phil quickly took off his shoes and put them in the balcony, his face scrunched up in disgust. He was going to have to throw those away for sure. 

Phil finally got into bed but, even though his head was killing him and keeping his eyes open required an effort he was barely even willing to make, he stayed awake until he was sure Dan had settled down and was close to falling asleep. Once he was sure of that, he let his eyes fall shut and finally allowed himself to sleep. “Goodnight Dan…”

*

He ended up having to wake up with a sick Dan twice during the night. Dan insisted that he was fine and he could handle himself on his own. “No need to keep you awake. It’s just the hangover, I’ll be fine in the morning”. 

Phil wouldn’t take it though. He got up every time he heard Dan making a run for the bathroom, making sure to refill his glass with water every time and also running a wet washcloth over his face. Even though he knew that Dan was right and he would be as good as new in the morning, he couldn’t just leave him alone like that while he was sick. 

Needless to say, Phil was even more exhausted in the morning than he had been when he went to bed the night before. If he wasn’t up with a sick Dan, he was kept awake with thoughts of the night before. 

‘I-I love you Phil.’

Dan couldn’t have really meant that, right? It was just the alcohol talking. Because there was no way that Dan had loved him all these years without him noticing anything different. They were supposed to hate each other, not the complete opposite of that. 

Knowing that he wasn’t going to get any more sleep, Phil got out of bed and decided to start working on making some breakfast. Dan’s stomach probably wouldn’t be able to keep down much after such a night so he decided to keep it simple. 

Phil prepared some tea, a glass of juice each and then made some scrambled eggs on toast. Hopefully, Dan would manage to keep that down without any accidents. 

It didn’t take too long for Dan to show up in the kitchen, looking so sheepish that Phil just had to laugh. “Good morning”, he said, passing him the plate with the toast. Dan returned his greeting and then they both settled down to eat their breakfast. 

They were both silent, as if they weren’t sure how to break the awkwardness and if it would be even welcome. 

“I’m sorry-“

“How are you-“

They both started talking at the same time and ended up chuckling. “You first”, Phil offered, a small smile on his face. 

“I just wanted to apologise for my actions last night. I promise I’ll pay you for some new shoes and I’m sorry for hogging the bed. I swear I’m not usually such a bad drunk so I have no idea what came over me last night.”

Phil had just been about to ask him if he was feeling better this morning but, judging from the coherent way in which Dan spoke, it was clear that the worse was over. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Everyone gets epically drunk at some point in their lives and I’m just glad someone was around to take care of you and you weren’t all on your own.” 

Phil wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved or not that Dan seemed to have forgotten their conversation the night before. Hearing that his adversary might actually be in love with him was shocking, but Phil couldn’t deny that he was attracted to him and he wouldn’t mind putting an end to all of their needless arguing and fighting. 

“You know, I meant what I said last night”, Dan said, looking down to avoid having to look in his eyes. ‘I’ve actually wanted to say all that for a while. Granted, I didn’t want to come on so strong as to say that I love you, I would have liked to keep that to myself for a little longer. But the part about not hating you and everything being a bit of a misunderstanding? I was being serious even though I was very drunk.”

Phil was once again at a loss over what to say. He didn’t think he could say that he was in love with Dan as well. He liked him, that’s for sure but it was too soon to go so far. Even Dan had said it was the only thing he regretted saying. The rest though? Phil most definitely wouldn’t mind putting the past behind them and trying to start over.

“I’m glad you remember telling me all that last night. I probably would have sounded like an idiot, trying to get you to remember without saying too much. I think I’d be willing to give you, us, another chance. I think we got off on the wrong foot and allowed that to influence our perception of each other”, he said with a shrug and couldn’t help but notice that Dan looked relieved. Had he really thought Phil would say no? 

“As for what you said about…about loving me”, Phil started and pretended not to notice the ay Dan’s head snapped up to attention. “I think it’s way too soon for me to say anything of the sort back to you but…I don’t think I would say no to going on a date with you.” He saw Dan looking at him in confusion and quickly backtracked, starting to panic. “That if, if it’s something you would be interested in. If it’s not then you can totally forget I even said anything.

Dan chuckled and nodded. “Trust me Phil, a date with you sounds absolutely lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think of day 7? I'm going to be honest with you when I say I'm not sure about it. I wrote it while I was half asleep and I never come up with the best stories when I'm like that...
> 
> Stay tuned for day 8 tomorrow!


End file.
